On The River Bank
by wedangjaeh
Summary: Jungkook menyadari pesona Yoongi, senyuman seduktifnya ketika menggoda pria memberikan dampak aneh padanya [M/sugakookie/bottom!yoongi]


Rate: M

Genre: romance, angst, historical, smut

Character: Jungkook Yoongi Heo Joonseok OCs

Pairing: Jungkook Yoongi

On The River Bank

Chapter 1

Jungkook sedang memberikan sepotong daging kepada seekor anak kucing yang telah ia selamatkan dari anjing liar ketika seseorang berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Pagi."

Dia mengenali suara dan wewangian yang dikenakan orang tersebut. Aroma tubuhnya yang harum tidak pernah membuat Jungkook bosan, malah dia ingin sekali membaui tubuhnya yang harum bagai bunga. Yoongi.

"Pagi, hyung."

Dia menoleh ke kenan, menatap langsung ke arah matanya yang polos tanpa make-up. Di pagi dan siang hari Yoongi tidak mengenakan bedaknya dan juga pemerah bibir, namun wajah polosnya inilah yang ia sukai, menurutnya Yoongi tetap cantik.

Di pagi hari dia terlihat seperti pemuda pada umumnya, memakai _kimono_ polos tanpa corak berbeda ketika malam tiba. Dia bersinar, memakai kimono penuh dengan corak dan warna cerah, wajahnya dihiasi oleh bedak putih, lipstik, dan matanya yang dibingkai pewarna merah.

Sekarang, Yoongi sedang tidak bekerja, itu dia bisa menghabiskan waktu luang bersama Yoongi.

"Tadi aku mencarimu sampai ke kamarmu, untung saja di lorong sekitar kamarmu tidak ada orang. Bagaimana keadaan kucingmu?"

Jari-jari Yoongi menjangkau tubuh mungil kucing yang berada di telapak tangannya. Gerakan tangannya amat lembut, takut belaiannya akan menakuti kucing kecil ini. Jungkook melirik ke Yoongi, dia tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat berarti baginya yang hanyalah penata rambut _oiran_ *.

Dia tinggal di tempat itu sejak berumur tujuh tahun karena ibunya seorang _oiran_. Dia sudah sering melihat ibunya melayani banyak orang, disentuh dan lebih daripada itu. Jungkook terbiasa dengan semua hal seperti itu. Dia tumbuh di antara lelaki dan wanita penghibur, di antara bau sake, dan parfum. Ibunya yang seorang _oiran_ senior harus melatih dan mengawasi _kamuro_ * dan bertanggung jawab atas anak didiknya, dan Jungkook mendapat pekerjaan barunya saat dia remaja sebagai penata rambut para _oiran_. Karena ketampanan dan keuletannya dalam bekerja banyak _oiran_ jatuh hati kepadanya sampai menawarkan _hiburan_ gratis kepadanya secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui Tuan Joonseok , namun dia menolaknya dengan dingin. Hatinya masih terpikat dengan pemuda berkulit putih bak salju.

Yoongi bertemu dengannya ketika Jungkook berusia sebelas tahun, saat itu Yoongi berjalan masuk ke _okiya_ bersama pemilik _okiya_. Tuan Joonseok menggiring Yoongi bersamanya, Jungkook ingat sekali air muka Yoongi ketika dia pertama kali memasuki Rumah Heo.

Kini Yoongi penuh dengan senyuman, tidak seperti dia pertama kali datang ke tempat ini. Dia melayani para pelanggan pria dengan bangga dan bekerja sangat keras, tidak ada keluhan darinya hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang _oiran_ kelas atas di rumah bordil tersebut.

Dan dengan sengan hati Yoongi membagi pengetahuannya dengan Jungkook. Seorang _oiran_ diharuskan belajar membaca, menulis, memainkan alat musik, dan menari, tetapi Jungkook yang seumur hidupnya harus bekerja baginya belajar membaca dan menulis tidaklah penting, lagi pula ibunya juga sibuk bekerja hingga tidak sempat mengajarnya, kasih sayang begitu sulit ia dapatkan dari ibu kandungnya sendiri namun kasih sayang seorang ibu bisa dia rasakan dari seorang bibi pengurus _okiya_ ini, dan kepedulian Yoongi kepadanya membuatnya dapat mengetahui rasanya bersama keluarga, perasaan kakak beradik itu berubah secara perlahan mengikuti pertambahan usianya. Jungkook menyadari pesona Yoongi, senyuman seduktifnya ketika menggoda pria memberikan dampak aneh padanya. Ketertarikannya kepada Yoongi lebih dari perasaan adik dan kakak, dan dia menyadarinya.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, menghilangkan lamunannya. Dia berusaha mengingat kembali perkataan Yoongi barusan.

"Dia mulai membaik. Kuharap dia cepat sembuh," Jungkook menatap kucing di hadapannya, matanya yang biru balas menatapnya.

Yoongi memujinya atas kepeduliannya terhadap hewan kecil itu, mendengar pujiannya membuat Jungkook meluap-luap bahagia.

Mereka sibuk mengelus kucing kecil itu, beberapa kali Yoongi mengeluarkan suara mengeong demi mendapat reaksi si kucing. Mereka tertawa melihat si kucing kebingungan, awalnya kucing kecil itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari kawan sebangsanya namun yang ia tersadar, ngeongan tersebut berasal dari manusia, lantas si kucing balas mengeong kepada manusia di hadapannya walaupun mereka tidak mengerti artinya, mereka gemes melihat tingkah kucing.

"Apa setelah ini kau sibuk, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook meletakkan anak kucing itu kembali ke dalam kotak kayu yang hangat. Mengelap tangannya ke kimono.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau mau belajar menulis lagi, tidak?"

Jungkook menerimaa tawaran tersebut, dia membuntuti Yoongi dari belakang. Melihat pemuda di depannya, telihat anggun dan berkelas. Dan dari posisinya inilah dia dapat menghirup udara yang bercampur aroma Sakura yang berasal dari Yoongi. Dia dapat melihat betapa indahnya leher Yoongi dari balik kerahnya yang sedikit longgar, mulus tanpa bercak. Dia ingin menyentuh Yoongi, barang sekali saja tapi dia sadar akan status mereka berdua. Yoongi tidak boleh meeniduri seseorang selain pelanggannya, ia pun mengubur harapannya dalam-dalam dan keinginannya untuk bersama Yoongi hanyalah fantasi yang tak akan terwujud.

Mereka berjalan di sebuah lorong yang dipenuhi suara-suara, suara shamisen, suara teriakan seorang _oiran_ yang melatih muridnya, dan percakapan antar _oiran_. Mereka berbelok dan kemudian suasana riuh berganti hening, kini mereka menuju ke kamar Yoongi dengan diam-diam, takut ada seseorang yang mencurigai Yoongi dan Jungkook akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak di dalam kamar.

Yoongi mengecek lorong kamarnya, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Yoongi masuk mendahului Jungkook dan mempersilakan dia masuk.

Kamar Yoongi sedikit lebih luas dari miliknya, dan juga terdapat meja di sisi ruangan dans secarik kertas. Yoongi mempersiapkan alat untuk menulis. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia memasuki kamar Yoongi tapi berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya membuatnya sangat senang.

Selama sesi belajar tangan mereka berulang kali bersentuhan dan beberapa kali juga Jungkook hampir mencium Yoongi.

"Aku pikir ini sudah cukup, mungkin kita bisa melanjutkannya besok," Yoongi meletakkan kuas menjauhi kertas. Kemudian menatap Jungkook masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, tatapan ramahnya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh arti mengingatkannya kepada Yoongi saat menggoda pria. "Nah?"

Keheningan menyelimuti atmosfir di antara mereka, tidak ada kata terucap. Perlahan, Jungkook membelai rambut Yoongi. Seperti biasa rambut Yoongi sangat lembut. Kemudian jemarinya mengelus pipinya, mengingat tekstur pipinya. Pipi pucat Yoongi kemudian berubah warna, merah merona. Pipinya bersemi malu.

Dengan hati-hati di dekatkannya wajah mungil pemuda yang dambakan, untuk pertama kalinya dia dapat merasakan bibir merah Yoongi.

Mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman, tidak ingin melepaskan.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya bergerak ke rahang lalu turun menuju lekukan lehernya. Lembut.

"Jungkook-ah." Napasnya terengah-engah disela ciuman.

Erangan Yoongi cukup membuatnya semakin berani untuk membuka kerah bajunya. Tangannya yang sudah siap membuka ikatan kimono terhenti, dia mendengar seorang wanita memanggil namanya.

"Jungkook dimana kau?"

Mereka berdua membeku, Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya. Bayangan seseorang melewati kamar Yoongi sambil menggumamkan namanya. Dia mengamati kemana arah perginya orang tadi dan berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Jungkook merasakan kecupan di keningnya sedikit terkejut dengan ciuman yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat," ucapnya sambil terkikik kecil. Yoongi turun dari pangkuan Jungkook, membenahi kerahnya yang hampir terbuka lebar. "Pergilah dengan hati-hati, Jungkook." Dia bercermin apakah ada bekas yang ditinggalkan Jungkook di lehernya.

"Lain kali aku akan membuatnya, besar dan terlihat jelas," sebagai salam perpisahan Jungkook memeluk pinggangnya dan mencium pipinya, Yoongi hanya membalas perkataannya dengan senyuman.

Dia menggeser pintu, dengan penuh waspada keluar dari sana. Setiap langkah pikirannya bercampur aduk, membuat alasan jika dia tertangkap basah keluar dari kamar seorang _okiya_ dan juga perasaan senang dan terkejutnya.

Setelah dia berada di tempat aman, Jungkook duduk di teras. Hari ini begitu spesial baginya, hari pertama kali dia menyentuh Yoongi setelah sekian lama.

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu tak sabar bertemu dengan Yoongi sore nanti.

* * *

Oiran: wanita penghibur jepang berbeda dengan geisha

Kamuro: seperti Maiko, gadis penghibur yang masih pemula

Okiya: rumah bordil


End file.
